


Naive

by SheenaRogers



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Engagement, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Bromance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Civil War, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Manga Spoilers, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Prisoner of War, Protectiveness, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, Spoilers, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El poderoso Imperio Kou no podía permitirse el lujo de la benevolencia para los traidores. Y mucho menos para los que se forjaban en su propio seno, de su misma sangre. Hakuei se preguntaba si había alguna salida a esa vorágine de odio y destrucción para que todos sus seres queridos siguieran con vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Magi. Esta historia surgió de los recientes capítulos del manga y de la trama que, en consecuencia, se decidió adoptar en el twitter rol de Magi. Por tanto, contiene spoilers del manga hasta el capítulo 274. Más que pairing es un Hakuei-centric pero he incluido el shippeo porque también se hacen referencias al mismo.
> 
> Doy las gracias a todos mis compañeros de rol y especialmente a Kouen823 por contribuir a la idea de este fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Magi y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Las horas pasaban despacio en la celda. En realidad no era una celda el lugar donde se encontraba, pero Hakuei sabía que estaba recluida aunque no hubiera rejas ni barrotes en esa estancia situada en lo más profundo del palacio donde había crecido, donde solía vivir y por el cual se movía con libertad antes de que el mundo se viniese abajo. Lo corroboraban los soldados que montaban guardia día y noche en el perímetro conformado por las nuevas habitaciones que le habían asignado. También le habían retirado el permiso de llevar arma alguna, ni tan siquiera su contenedor metálico.

No los culpaba; por eso, intentaba no dar problemas. Había aceptado su castigo con buena disposición y con la máxima dignidad. Sabía que, de estar ella en el lado opuesto, actuaría de la misma forma. Era lo que debía hacerse, sin más. El poderoso Imperio Kou no podía permitirse el lujo de la benevolencia para los traidores. Y mucho menos para los que se forjaban en su propio seno, de su misma sangre.

En realidad, nunca pensó en una traición premeditada. La guerra civil había abierto muchas heridas en el Imperio; como siempre, quien pagaba las peores consecuencias era la gente corriente, los ciudadanos de a pie, el pueblo llano. Por si eso fuera poco, su lealtad se había visto dividida y comprometida desde el primer momento, dado que el bando disidente estaba dirigido por su propio hermano pequeño. De ella se esperaba que dejara de lado todo afecto, cualquier sentimiento que pudiera suponer una debilidad para ganar esa guerra y derrotarle lo antes posible pero ¿cómo podían pedirle algo así? ¿Cómo podía permanecer impasible mientras su familia se masacraba entre sí? Debía ser fiel al Imperio pero ¿acaso no formaba parte del Imperio Hakuryuu también?

Tenía que haber sido fácil; después de todo, nunca compartió los ideales de su cruzada. Fue un duro golpe enterarse de que su propia madre había matado a su padre y a sus dos hermanos mayores y aún más horrible tuvo que ser para Hakuryuu guardar el secreto durante tantos años solo por no hacerla sufrir. Por ello se sentía a partes iguales culpable y responsable. Culpable porque pensaba que protegía a Hakuryuu, cuando en realidad él la protegía a ella de la cruel realidad. Y responsable porque callarse esa verdad era lo que había alimentado sus ansias de venganza, que desembocaron en una guerra, que le convirtieron en un asesino capaz incluso de acabar con su propia madre. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se perpetrara ese ciclo de violencia y muerte?

Por desgracia, ella era la única en verlo de ese modo. Para todos los demás, Hakuryuu no era más que un renegado y un vulgar criminal. Hakuei estaba de acuerdo en que el camino que había elegido no era el correcto, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que muriese a causa de sus errores. Por eso había retirado a su ejército de la meseta de Tenzan para que las tropas de la Alianza de los Siete Mares pudieran llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano y protegerlo. ¿No era ese su deber como hermana mayor? Sinbad le había prometido que utilizaría todo su poder para impedir que nada malo le ocurriera a Hakuryuu y eso fue cuanto necesitó para cerrar el trato con él. A decir verdad, no pensó mucho en las consecuencias de su decisión: solo sabía que su familia estaría a salvo y era todo lo que le importaba.

Por supuesto, desde la perspectiva de Kou eso era una terrible traición. Aquellos que eran su familia también, no por vínculos de sangre ni por adopción sino por los fuertes lazos que les unían, no daban crédito: veían repetirse la historia y se preguntaban cómo había podido hacer algo así. Y fue entonces cuando todo el peso de sus acciones cayó sobre ella. Todo había salido al revés. Su intención era salvar a Hakuryuu y que así éste se diera cuenta de lo absurdo de su lucha, pero lejos de recapacitar, aprovechó la oportunidad que le había brindado su hermana para reafirmarse en su postura. Tal como el príncipe Koumei le hizo notar, su intento había sido en vano. ¿Cuántos hombres más morirían mientras durase la contienda? ¿A cuántos ciudadanos del Imperio que aspiraba a gobernar ordenaría asesinar su hermano? A Hakuei le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al darse cuenta de que tendría que cargar con todas esas muertes: era como si los hubiera matado ella misma.

Así, por primera vez desde que falleció su padre, se había rendido, incapaz de escoger un bando. Rechazó permanecer al lado de Sinbad y la protección que le ofrecía: se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar de sus propios demonios sin importar en qué lado de la balanza estuviera. Había vuelto a Kou para enfrentarse al juicio y la sentencia de su emperador, pero éste todavía no se había pronunciado.

Aquel era un capítulo más en la tormentosa historia que se estaba escribiendo en el Imperio. Hakuei era consciente de que había destruido la confianza que Kouen depositó en ella como general. Y más que eso le dolía hacer pedazos lo que había entre los dos. Habían sido largos años de miradas furtivas, de gestos espontáneos, de subrepticias sonrisas e inocentes declaraciones que no lo eran tanto; aun con todo nunca albergó la esperanza de que algo sucediera porque ambos tenían mayores responsabilidades. Pero ocurrió, y nunca se había sentido tan feliz, a pesar de que muchos intentaron advertirla de que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Decían que el príncipe no era lo que aparentaba, que guardaba un lado oscuro, que en el fondo era terriblemente frío y cruel. Hakuei no hizo ningún caso. Estaba segura de conocerle mejor que nadie, de que todo eso no eran más que habladurías o una fachada que había creado para inspirar temor en sus enemigos. Y si en verdad escondía algo así en su corazón, ella se encargaría de apaciguarlo para que todos pudieran ver la gran persona que era en realidad.

Sin embargo, ahora no albergaba más que dudas al respecto. ¿Sería aquello cierto? ¿Tal vez no se había esforzado lo suficiente, o es que esa oscuridad era genuina e imposible de desterrar? ¿Por eso toleraba la presencia de Judal como magi del Imperio? No le cabía en la cabeza que el hombre que había jurado amarla, con el que iba a casarse, fuera capaz de tomar la decisión de ejecutarla. Había hecho algo horrible, le había dado la espalda, no era mejor que sus enemigos. Entendía que para él la traición fuera más profunda que para ningún otro, pero no era tan desalmado. ¡Nunca se hubiera enamorado de alguien así! Le daba mucho miedo que ese su verdadero rostro y no hubiese sabido verlo. Y en el fondo esperaba que comprendiese un poco sus razones: no quería perjudicarle, solo quería salvar a su hermano. Veía muchos matices de gris en lo que para Kouen solo era blanco o negro.

Y así, la guerra seguía en punto muerto mientras las horas pasaban lentas en los lujosos aposentos que no conseguían esconder su naturaleza de prisión. Los minutos se arrastraban con parsimonia mientras Hakuei se preguntaba qué sería de ella. Si debía hacer caso a su corazón y seguir confiando ciegamente en que el hombre al que todavía amaba no la abandonaría. Que sería capaz de perdonarla. Si había alguna salida a esa vorágine de odio y destrucción para que todos sus seres queridos siguieran con vida. Una vez, Judal le había dicho que aunque se creyera poderosa, su naturaleza compasiva la llevaría a la tumba. Solo podía esperar, y rezar porque no tuviera razón.  


End file.
